


Late

by owlmothfuneral



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Other, i ship them platonically but u can view this as romantic if u want, i wrote this at 3 am, just the two dorks being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmothfuneral/pseuds/owlmothfuneral
Summary: Miriam can't sleep.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Bard is named Kiwi and uses they/them in this!!

Miriam stared blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep.

Next to her was Kiwi, their arms tightly wrapped around her waist. It wasn't uncomfortable to her... just new. It was warm. And soft.

Why couldn't she sleep?

She sighed and rolled to her side, trying to edge closer to her friend. Kiwi's gentle sing-snoring stopped.

"...Miriam? Are you okay..?"

Miriam felt her face get red. Despite it being too dark to see properly she covered her cheeks with the hand she had stuck underneath her pillow.

"Fine. Just..."

"Are you-"

Miriam wrapped her arms tighter around them. "No."

"Oh."

She yawned, "I... this is just... really new to me."

Kiwi adjusted one of their arms to be closer to Miriam's head. "New how?"

"I never... hugged someone like this..."

"You mean cuddling?"

"Yeah."

"...Me neither."

Miriam closed her eyes as they gently rubbed the back of her head with their thumb.

"Whatever you're doing, it's working."

Kiwi mumbled something, but she was too tired to figure it out. Something about her hair and cotton.

Just before she drifted off, she could faintly hear that gentle sing-snoring again.


End file.
